Name Dictionary
Clan names that are exclusively to universes, such as StarWarsClan and SillyClan names, will have their own separate dictionaries because other Clans have almost no way of knowing what creatures such as Wookies are, or shoe-strings. SillyClan's names also often work in conjunction with each other, such as Cha-Ching-on-a-shoe-string, or Lucygoosey. For a full list, go to the List of Exclusive Names page. However, Clans with most names as normal cat things, but have a few irregular names, will still be included, just under the pretense that they need a reason to know that word, like being a former kittypet. Prefixes Adder-'''aggressive; dark ginger-furred; good fighter '''Albatross-'''white-furred; large '''Alligator-'''aggressive; good fighter; gray-green-furred '''Amber-'''amber-furred; amber-eyed; comforting '''Amethyst-'''purple-eyed; purple-furred; elegant; intelligent; tactical '''Anemone-'''speckled; helpful; impulsive '''Antler-'''velvet-furred; pale brown-furred; intelligent '''Apple-'''dark ginger-furred; cream-furred; sweet; soft '''Ash-'''gray-furred; clever '''Autumn-'''kittypet; ginger-furred '''Bandit-'''black or white-furred; sneaky; cunning '''Bark-'''joyful; brown-furred; loyal '''Bat-'''brown or black-furred; sneaky; kind; intelligent; loyal '''Bay-'''cream-furred; blue-eyed; soft; good swimmer '''Beach-'''sandy-furred; blue-eyed; good swimmer; aggressive '''Bear-'''brown-furred; good fighter; '''Beetle-'''dark-furred; silly; loyal; honest '''Beluga-'''white-furred; good swimmer; playful '''Berry-'''kind; motherly; secretive '''Bird-'''curious; a good jumper '''Bison-'''brown-furred; thick-furred '''Bite-'''fierce; large teeth '''Black-'''dark-furred; stealthy '''Blaze-'''bright-furred; striped; bold '''Bloom-'''kind; gentle; slow learner '''Blossom-'''kind; swift; '''Blue-'''blue-furred; blue-eyed '''Bog-'''brown-furred; protective '''Bold-'''bold; bright-furred; determined '''Boulder-'''large; stubborn; gray-furred '''Branch-'''thin; brown-furred; flexible '''Breeze-'''kind; motherly; '''Bright-'''bright-furred; quick learner; clever '''Bristle-'''fierce; thick-furred '''Brown-'''brown-furred; down to earth '''Buffalo-''See Bison'' Bumble-'''bouncy; energetic; striped '''Bunny-'''long-eared; good jumper; short-tailed '''Bush-'''slow; patient; brown-furred '''Burn-''See Blaze'' Butterfly-'''bright-colored; carefree '''Cactus-'''defensive; spiked fur '''Cardinal-'''ginger-furred; loud '''Carp-'''large; gray-furred '''Caterpillar-'''stubborn; nosy '''Cave-'''secretive; gray-furred '''Cedar-'''light-hearted; kind '''Chalk-'''white-furred; shy '''Charred-''See Blaze'' Cheetah-'''swift; spotted fur '''Clam-'''secretive; gray-furred '''Claw-'''fierce; unusual claws '''Clear-'''honest; clear whiskers '''Climb-'''good climber; long-legged '''Cloud-'''fluffy; white-furred '''Clover-'''green-eyed; motherly; '''Coal-'''nervous; dark-furred '''Cold-'''thin pelted; cruel '''Color(ed)-'''colorful-furred; well-rounded '''Coral-'''pink nose; energetic '''Corn-'''patient; golden-furred '''Cow-'''slow; black-and-white furred '''Crack-'''clumsy; striped '''Crab-'''cream-furred; flexible '''Crash-'''clumsy; flexible '''Cream-'''cream-furred '''Creek-'''blue-eyed; patchy-furred '''Cricket-'''brown-furred; good jumper '''Crow-'''dark-furred; clever '''Daisy-'''clever; independant; light-furred '''Dapple(d)-'''spotted fur '''Dark(ening)-'''dark-furred '''Dawn-'''stubborn; independant '''Deer-'''brown-furred; light-hearted; good jumper '''Dew-'''long-furred; shy '''Diamond-'''white-furred; self-centered '''Dipped-'''mellow; lazy '''Dirt-'''brown-furred; down to earth; goofy '''Dog-''See dog'' Dolphin-'''easygoing; good jumper; good swimmer; friendly; adventurous '''Dot(ted)-'''dappled '''Dragonfly-'''energetic; inquisitive '''Drift-'''ambitious; distractable '''Drip(ping)-'''unusual stripes; usually wet; good swimmer '''Dune-'''kind; pale-furred; reserved '''Dusk-''See Dusk'' Dust-''See dust'' Eagle-'noble; ''See Hawk 'Echo-'''loud; intelligent; confident '''Elephant-'''large; gray-furred; intelligent; kind '''Elk-'''brown-furred; brave; smart; good jumper '''Ember-'''bold; ginger-furred; inspires others '''Emerald-'''green-eyed; small; kind; loving '''Fang-'''long fangs; fierce '''Fall(ing)-'''clumsy; irresponsible '''Fallow-'''kind; secretive; gentle '''Fawn-'''kind; shy; brave '''Fern-'''kind; motherly; green-eyed '''Ferret-'''sly; cunning; ambitious '''Fierce-'''fierce; bold; good fighter '''Finch-'''bright-furred; kind; gentle; beautiful '''Fire-'''passionate; bold; ''See Blaze '''Fish-'''good swimmer; kind; arrogant '''Flake-'''patchy-furred; distractible '''Flame-''See Blaze'' Flash-'''fast; talkative '''Flood-'''gray-furred; good swimmer; flexible '''Flower-'''motherly; kind; gentle '''Fluff(y)-'''thick-furred; kind; gentle '''Foam-'''witty; sharp; independant; egotistical '''Fog-'''secretive; kind; quiet '''Fore-'''an odd mark on a forepaw; first-born '''Fox(y)-'''fox-colored; clever '''Freeze-'''kind; patient; pale-furred '''Frog-'''good jumper; intelligent; independant '''Frost-''See frost'' Frozen-'cruel; pale-furred '''Fur-'''appearance of fur '''Gazelle-'''ginger or brown-furred; good jumper; worried '''Ginger-'''ginger-furred; arrogant '''Giraffe-'''tall; speckled; friendly '''Glacier-'''pale-furred; stubborn; fierce '''Glitter-'''glossy-furred; self-obsessed '''Golden-'''golden-furred; optimistic '''Goose-'''large; opinionated '''Gorse-'''defensive; flexible '''Grass-'''kind; quiet; flexible; clever '''Gray-'''gray-furred; goofy '''Green-'''green-eyed; lucky '''Gull-'''pale-furred; good jumper; good hunter; opinionated; cruel '''Hare-'''good jumper; swift; brown-furred '''Harpy-'''fierce; good fighter; matted fur '''Hawk-'''observant; swift; stubborn '''Heart-'''kind; gentle; passionate '''Heat-'''bold; kind; lazy '''Heather-'''kind; hardworking; quiet '''Heron-'''good swimmer; good hunter; pale-furred; cryptic '''High-'''good jumper; good climber '''Hippo-'''gray-furred; large; good fighter '''Hyena-'''brown-furred; speckled; clever; mischievous '''Hope-'''inspires others; born in a time of need '''Horse-'''fast; free-spirited; independant '''Howl-'''loud '''Hurricane-'''passionate; ''See storm '''Ice(y)-'''pale-furred; goofy; secretive '''Iris-'''beautiful; clever; kind '''Ivy-'''clever; stubborn '''Jagged-'''jagged teeth '''Jungle-'''bold; adventurous '''Lake-''See lake'' Lark-''See lark'' Lava-'brave; ''See Blaze 'Leaf(y)-'''brown-furred; flexible; light-hearted '''Leap(ing)-'''good jumper; long-legged '''Lemon-'''golden-furred; kind; gentle; bold '''Leopard-'''appearance of a leopard; natural leader; bossy '''Light-'''light-furred; light-hearted '''Lightning-'''fast; defensive; bright-furred '''Lily-'''kind; gentle; motherly; protective '''Lime-'''green-eyed; easily confused; '''Lion-'''noble; admirable; golden-furred '''Little-'''small; quiet '''Lobster-'''ginger-furred; bold; brave; kind; passionate '''Long-'''long-tailed; long-legged; impatient '''Loud-'''loud; heavy '''Magma-'''careful; ''See Blaze '''Mamba-'''black-furred; long-tailed; small; fast; intelligent '''Maple-'''sensitive; sentimental; comforting '''Marshmallow-'''white-furred; soft; lazy '''May-'''light-hearted; carefree; lazy '''Meadow-'''care-free; laid back '''Meerkat-'''pale-furred; small; observant '''Melon-'''sweet; innocent; kind; bad liar '''Mid(night)-'''dark-furred; nighttime hunter; motherly; secretive '''Minnow-'''small; bold; determined '''Mint(y)-'''kind; smart; witty '''Mist-''See mist'' Mole-'brown-furred; good tunneler; quiet '''Molten-'''fierce; passionate; ''See Blaze '''Moon-'''white-furred; protective '''Moose-'''brown-furred; thick-furred; inquisitive '''Morning-'''pale-furred; early riser '''Mosquito-'''gray-furred; annoying '''Moss(y)-'''kind; gentle; shy '''Mountain-''See mountain'' Mouse-'''witty; rash; bold; brown or gray-furred '''Mud-'''brown-furred; gentle; inquisitive '''Mushroom-'''excitable; curious '''Nettle-'''ginger-furred; defensive; witty '''Night-'''dark-furred; secretive; stealthy '''Oak-'''strong; arrogant; brown-furred; confident '''Ocean-'''calm; intelligent; brave '''Otter-'''brown or glossy-furred; good teacher; well-rounded '''Orange-'''ginger-furred; arrogant '''Orb-'''well-rounded '''Orca-'''black-and-white-furred; adventurous; careful '''Osprey-'''good hunter; good jumper; fierce; direct '''Ostrich-'''black-and-white-furred; adventurous; loud '''Pale-'''pale-furred; quiet '''Palm-'''carefree; flexible '''Parrot-'''many-colored; bright-spirited; swift '''Pea-'''small; confident '''Peak-''See peak'' Pebble-'''small; bold; witty '''Pelican-'''large; shy; helpful '''Petal-''See petal'' Pig-'''ginger-furred; generous; thoughtful '''Pinecone-'''adventurous; striped '''Plasma-''See Wizard'' Polar-'''light-furred; cruel; good hunter '''Polyp-'''secretive; observant; likes the night '''Pony-'''small; intelligent; bossy '''Pool-''See pool'' Poppy-'''ginger-furred; gentle '''Potato-'''brown-furred; clumsy; excitable '''Prairie-'''kind; carefree; observant; '''Puffer-'''defensive; small; confident '''Purple-''See Violet'' Quail-'''cowardly; fast '''Quick-'''swift; '''Rabbit-''See Hare'' Ragged-'''patchy-furred; indecisive '''Rain(ing)-'''dappled; gray-furred; adventurous; somewhat friendly '''Rattlesnake-'''brave; bold; ambitious '''Red-'''ginger-furred; arrogant; good fighter '''Reed-'''ginger-furred; brave; confident; rash '''Reef-''See Coral'' Rhino-'''stubborn; gray-furred; shy '''Ridge-'''stubborn; brown-furred; quietly thinks they are correct all the time '''Rising-'''quick to grow; talented '''River-'''passive; good adapter; good swimmer '''Rock(y)-'''gray-furred; large; stubborn '''Rose-'''kind; gentle; bold; insitant '''Rough-'''patchy-furred; tough '''Ruffle-'''striped; curious; shy '''Running-'''fast; talkative '''Rustle-'''kind; gentle; careful; brown-furred '''Salt-'''witty; flecked; short-tempered '''Sand(y)-'''sandy-furred; stubborn; clever '''Scatter-'''chaotic; clever; able to focus on many things at once '''Scorpion-'''secretive; witty '''Sea-'''good swimmer; natural leader '''Seed-'''dappled; energetic '''Serval-'''dappled; courageous; selfless '''Shadow-'''dark-furred; sneaky '''Shark-'''fierce; bold; gray-furred '''Sharp-'''witty; direct '''Shimmer-'''glossy-furred '''Shine-'''glossy-furred '''Short-'''short-tailed; small; quiet '''Shy-'''shy; soft; quiet '''Silver-'''silver-furred; witty '''Sink(ing)-'''heavy-footed; irresponsible '''Slip-'''clumsy; hard-working '''Slope-'''hardworking; sensitive '''Small-'''small; appearance of a small mark, ear, or other body part; quiet '''Snail-'''small; slow; shy; swirled tabby '''Snake-'''clever; small '''Snow(y)-''See snow'' Soft-'soft-furred; sensitive; kind '''Song-'''kind; calm; intelligent '''Sorrel-'''sorrel-furred; kind; good listener '''Spark-'''inspires others;''See Blaze '''Sparkle-'''glossy-furred; self-centered '''Sparrow-'''logical; free-spirited '''Speck(le)(d)-'''spotted; intelligent; energetic '''Spike-'''spiked fur; defensive; energetic; witty '''Spirit-'''spirited; energetic '''Sponge-'''dappled; quick learner '''Spore-'''speckled; quick learner; good hunter '''Spot(ted)-''See Speck(le)(d)'' Spray-'''speckled; adventurous; talkative '''Spruce-'''clever; hardworking '''Squid-'''clever; mischievous; long-legged '''Silag-''See tite'' Stalk(er)-'''good hunter; good tracker; stealthy; secretive '''Stone-'''gray-furred; large; stubborn '''Storm-''See storm'' Stream-''See stream'' Strip-'''striped; good climber '''Stripe-''See stripe'' Sun(ny)-'''bright-furred; optimistic '''Swim(ming)-'''good swimmer; blue-furred; stubborn '''Taco-''See Wizard'' Tall-'''tall; long tail '''Tangle-'''matted fur; chaotic '''Tansy-'''good tracker; kind; reserved '''Tawny-'''tawny-colored; natural leader '''Thistle-''See Thorn'' Thorn-'''defensive; flexible '''Three-'''three-footed; three whiskers '''Thrush-'''brown-furred; kind; accepting '''Thunder-'''brave; bold; rash '''Tide(al)-'''swift; quick to change; bold; rash '''Tiger-'''fierce; motherly; striped '''Tiny-'''small; quiet; brave '''Tooth-''See Claw'' Tower-'''tall; reserved; gentle '''Trapped-'''secretive; born in secret; clever '''Tree-'''brown-furred; '''Trout-''See trout'' Turtle-'''shy; good swimmer '''Twig-''See Branch'' Urchin-'''unkind; spiked fur '''Vine-''See vine'' Violet-'sweet; beautiful; motherly '''Viper-'''unfriendly; ''See Mamba '''Vulture-'''dark-furred; goofy; good hunter; good tracker '''Walrus-'''large; brown-furred; good swimmer '''Warthog-'''shy; quiet; brown-furred '''Water-'''good swimmer; blue-furred '''Wave-''See Tide(al)'' Whale-'''large; blue-furred; good swimmer '''Whirl-'''clever; sneaky; swirled tabby '''White-'''white-furred '''Weasel-'''clever; cunning; brown-furred '''Willow-''See willow'' Wind(y)-'''free-spirited; fast '''Winter-''See Wizard'' Wizard-'''originating from Twolegs; name used only when named after kittypets '''Wolf-'''gray-furred; large; fierce; good fighter '''Wood(y)-'''brown-furred; striped; down-to-earth; stubborn; logical '''Wren-'''kind; brave; intelligent; good fighter '''Yarrow-'''shy; golden-furred '''Yellow-'''golden-furred; optimistic; bright '''Zebra-'''striped; determined '''Zig-'''striped; agile '''Suffixes: bark-'''defensive; kind '''beak-'''good hunter; talkative '''belly-'''appearance of belly; trusting '''berry-''See Berry'' blaze-''See Blaze'' bloom-''See Bloom'' blossom-''See Blossom'' boulder-''See Boulder'' branch-''See Branch'' breeze-''See Breeze'' brook-''See creek'' brush-'''secretive '''burst-'''energetic; burst patterns on fur '''bush-''See Bush'' caps-'''good climber; white back or ears '''catcher-'''good hunter '''chicken-'''good hunter; brave; motherly '''claw-''See Claw'' cloud-''See Cloud'' creek-'swift; small; impatient '''creep-'''good hunter; stealthy; ''See Stalk(er) '''dawn-''See Dawn'' dew-''See Dew'' dirt-''See Dirt'' dog-'''fierce; large; appearance of a dog '''dot(s)-'''spotted-furred; '''drop-'''good climber; dappled; curious '''dusk-'''brown-furred; uncaring '''dust-'''witty; kind; sensitive '''ear(s)-'''appearance of ears; good hearing '''edge-''See ridge'' eye-'''appearance of eye '''face-'''appearance of face '''fall-'''carefree; kind; takes life as it comes '''fang-''See Fang'' feather-'''light-hearted; kind; gentle '''fern-''See Fern'' field-'''secretive; defensive '''fin-'''good swimmer; kind '''finch-'''care-free; light-hearted '''fire-''See Fire'' flare-'inspires others; ''See Blaze '''flick-'''twitches; unusual tail '''flight-'''swift; brave; witty '''flow-'''passive; laid-back '''flower-'''motherly; kind; gentle '''fly-'''good jumper; annoying; good leader '''fog-''See Fog'' foot-'''appearance of foot; fast; good hunter '''forest-'''logical; intelligent '''frost-'''secretive; mischievous '''fur-'''appearance of fur '''gleam-'''glossy-furred; self-centered '''gold-'''golden-furred; kind '''gorse-''See Gorse'' grass-''See Grass'' green-'''green-eyed '''heart-''See Heart'' hollow-'''dark-furred; secretive; shy '''horn-''See hoof'' hoof-'''stubborn; fierce; dark-furred '''husk-'''sunk into depression; dealing with grief; has killed someone; '''ice-''See Ice(y)'' lake-'''glossy-furred; smart; quick; arrogant '''lark-'''ginger-furred; optimistic; goofy '''laugh-'''goofy; laughs oddly '''leaf-'''clever; kind; bold '''leap-'''good jumper; long-legged '''leg(s)-'''long-legged; swift; unusual legs '''lemon-''See Lemon'' life-'''adventurous; tough '''light-''See Light'' log-'''long-tailed; brown-furred; good balance; intelligent; helpful '''mane-'''thick-furred '''mist-''See Fog'' mite-''See tite'' mole-''See Mole'' moon-''See Moon'' mountain-'''hardworking; kind; strong '''night-''See Night'' nose-'''appearance of nose; good tracker '''pad-'''good hunter; unusual pads '''palm-''See Palm'' peak-'''kind; determined; admirable '''pelt-'''appearance of pelt '''petal-'''kind; soft '''pond-'''kind; gentle; energetic '''pool-'''calm; intelligent '''prickle-'''defensive; prickly-furred '''rabbit-''See Hare'' rain-''See Rain(ing)'' ripple-'''inspires others; striped '''rock-''See Rock'' run(ner)-'''swift; long-legged; good hunter '''scar-'''scarred; has been in many battles '''shade-'''dark-furred; stealthy '''shadow-''See Shadow'' shard-'''complicated; misunderstood; tough; splotched '''shell-'''secretive; striped; introverted '''shine-'''glossy-furred; self-centered '''shooter-'''fierce; good aim '''shower-'''gray-furred; dappled; spontaneous '''sight-'''good eyesight; good hunter '''slash-'''good fighter; scarred '''sky-'''good jumper; gray-furred '''slide-'''fast; clumsy '''snail-'''slow; slow learner '''snout-'''talkative; appearance of snout '''snow-'''soft; white-furred; caring '''soar-'''optimistic; carefree; good jumper '''song-''See Song'' spark-''See Blaze'' spike-'''spiked fur; defensive; passionate '''spin-'''energetic; swirled tabby '''splash-'''good swimmer; fast '''spine-'''spiked fur; unkind '''spot-'''spotted '''starch-'''pale-furred; blunt '''stem-'''quick learner; tall '''step-'''fast; an odd marking on foot '''storm-'''gray-furred; fast; short-tempered '''streak-'''striped; fast '''stream-'''carefree; takes life as it comes; fast '''strip-'''one stripe '''stripe-'''striped '''tail-'''appearance of tail; good balance '''talon-'''good hunter; good jumper; fierce fighter; blunt '''thorn-''See Thorn'' tite-'''living in caves; good jumper '''tongue-'''talkative '''tooth-'''appearance of tooth; good fighter '''trail-'''independent; curious '''trout-'''good swimmer; large; admirable '''trunk-'''brown-furred; logical; sweet '''tunnel-'''dark-furred; secretive; kind '''tuft-'''tufted fur; silly '''vine-'''long-legged; long-tailed; flexible; unkind '''water-''See Water'' wave-''See Tide(al)'' whisker-'''an unusual whisker '''willow-'''calm; free-spirited '''wind-''See Wind(y)'' wing-'''free-spirited; optimistic '''wish-'''hopeful; optimistic '''zag-''See Zig''